BaeCation
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Vaction


"Baby, baby, baby wake up." Erik whispered while shaking you from your sleep "what the hell Yo its seven in the damn morning, there better be a damn fire or you bout to give me more dick." You huffed, "no nasty ass I got a surprise for you meet me down at the lobby in twenty minutes or I'm leaving ya fine ass here." Silent, "I said get up Yo." He commands throwing the sheets off the bed and exposing your naked body, "Ite damn!" you whine, "oh make sure you wear comfy shoes we will be doing a lot of walking." He says, he pants a wet kiss on your cheek then leaves, "twenty minutes or I'm leaving ya ass here." He says while leaving.

You roll your eyes and drag yourself out of bed; you pick out an outfit for today; olive green high waist skinny jeans, a white crop top and white low top converse. You throw your outfit on the bed and make your way to the bathroom, you shower, brush your teeth and but lotion on, "Okay… what to do with my hair today?" You sigh you chose to leave it down and have it tied so the braids won't be in your face. It's Friday, you figured before being kidnapped you would call your mom, and she should be getting ready for work by now. You grab your phone and press her name in your phone it only rings twice, "wassup my niggah?" she yells your still half sleep, "hey mommy" you laugh "what are you doing up this early?" she asks in concern. "I have no idea, Erik woke me up at this ungodly hour." You huff "he said he has some surprise for me, I don't know ma." "Well whatever it is I'm sure it will be fun." She states "I guess." You huff, "ite my niggah call me or text me to tell me what it is, I love you." "Love you too mommy" you say.

"Finally, damn what took you so long?" you shoot him a side eye, "niggah you know I am not a morning person." You scoff, "yeah I know, you can sleep in the car." He says shinning his perfectly white teeth and his gold caps showing. "I see great minds thing alike." He says smiling, "What are you talking about?" you asked confused. You and Erik had the same outfit idea he was wearing his olive green camo pants, a black t-shirt and his white Vans. "People going to think we brother and sister out here." He said jokily, "shit after last night I'm sure that's not what they are thinking." You giggle, "So where are we going" you ask again, "look baby I got you okay just sit back and enjoy the ride." He says smirking

You get into the car, you look at him with sleepy eyes " so you really not going to tell me where we going?" ask for a third time, " ite I'm taking you to abounded house, then I'm going to overpower you, tie you to a chair, beat you, and after that burn the house down." He says with a smug face, "okay, I'll just take my ass to sleep then." You say shaking your head, "thank you." He laughed, "I promise I will wake you up when we get there, deal?" "Deal." You say he takes the car out of park and begin to drive.

Three hours later: "baby, baby, baby." You are woken up by Erik shaking you, "ite, ite I'm... OH MY GOD!" you scream at the top of your lungs you are bouncing up and down in the car, "Oh my God Baby you didn't." you feel yourself about to cry. "Baby..." you say trying to hold back tears. He smiles at the site of you so happy, "surprise." He says all calm and cool parking the car. You jump on him kissing him wildly all over his face at this point you are crying like a big ass baby your arms are wrapped so tight around his neck he could barely get a word out, "Um (Y/N), I know you are excited and shit but I can't breathe." He chokes out, "Oh I'm sorry baby." You giggle, giving him one last kiss before you let him go. He leans over and wipes the last tear from your face, "come on lets go." He says in a soft tone.

"Welcome to the happiest place on earth Disney world." The man on the intercom says happily, "E I can't believe you drove from Miami to Disney world." Jumping up and down in line while holding his hand " like I said baby anything for you, besides you are my princess, I don't know what lame ass, corny ass, booty ass dudes you dealt with but I'm here to tell you baby girl you don't gotta worry about shit when you with me believe that." He kissed you on your forehead, you melted and smiled; while you waited in line you remembered your first time being in this magical place you were five you still remember it like it was yesterday. Your mother promised you one day you can see Mickey Mouse and his friends you would whine and ask when you can visit them, then one day you got on a plane and the next thing you knew you were there. Your mother made it happen the first day you went on all the rides even though you knew your mother hates fast rides, rides that spin, drop, walking was the only thing she could handle. She won you a stuffed Mickey Mouse in a game, you both got Mickey Mouse ears with your name on the back, at the end of the night there was a firework show. Knowing that Erik listened to the most important childhood story, and he wanted to have a memory like that with you made you so happy.

"Ite Baby girl where to first." There are so many rides you wanna go on, so many things you wanted to do, so many things you wanted to see. You took a deep breath, "Mad Tea Cup!" you let out, "Come on E!" you say with excitement you took his hand and lead him to the line. You pick the pink tea cup you and Erik where joined by a white family: mom, dad and their seven year old daughter, you smiled at the daughter, Erik just looked at the dad with a cold look, looking him up and down. The ride starts the cup began to turn you, the little girl and the mom are laughing your heads off and giggling, Erik and the dad not so much, the ride rotates five times while the cups spin as well. The ride was over you, the mom and daughter get off the ride Erik and the dad look at each other as to say to each other its bout to be a long day and good luck. "Come on baby there's more stuff to do" you call out to him, "What did you think?" you ask, "It was nothing to a G ya know" he says dryly. "So what do you wanna do next?" you look around, your eyes light up "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror." You smile; you pull Erik towards the line. "so what is this ride do anyway?" he asked making a screw face you look back at him and smirked, it kind of scared him a little, " you just going to have to see." You say smiling and raising both of your eyebrows. You sit in the front, the two you end up being in the middle, and "so you really not going to tell me what this shit do?" he asked again. You kept looking in front of you like you didn't hear him, the countdown began and when before it went to one you gave him a little side and smiled. The ride began moving up, "oh this not bad." He laughed, you and the others made it to the top, "this shit a piece of cake I was expecting some wild crazy… Oh Shit!" the ride drops but only to the middle the light began to flash on and off, then the ride flips over, it goes back to the top then stops at the middle flips, lights are flashing. You hear Erik cussing you out you, hear children laughing and giggling with joy and your just getting a little pay back for Erik waking you up and not telling you where you were going, but it was worth it to hear him scream like a little girl. The ride is now over you and Erik get off, " Yo that shit was crazy, Yo (Y/N) I'm picking the next ride" he says yelling at you, but you can't help but laugh at him, breathing all heavy and grabbing his chest trying to calm himself down. "Aw I'm sorry baby." You say in a baby voice. You try to go and hug him but he dodges it and instead you are lifted off your feet, he throws you over his shoulder like he's a cave man. "Say sorry daddy" he commands "why am I saying sorry?" you chuckle, "cause one you tricked me and two you laughed at me" he said. "I not saying shit, it's not my fault you screamed, I as laughing" you laugh. "Say it or I'm going to drop you" he threatens he begins to lower his shoulder "okay damn! I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" you giggle. "You sorry who?" he questioned. "Daddy! I'm sorry Daddy!" you chuckle he slaps your ass and lets you down. "You hungry?" "Yeah I can eat." You say; you walk hand in hand, "I'll be right back baby." Erik says you find a bench and sit; you take out your phone, by now your mom should be on lunch. You faceTime her; "what's going on pumpkin puss?", "Ma you'll never guess where I am" you say with joy. "Where?" she asks you turn the camera around "you remember this place?" you ask smiling you see your mother smiling on the screen, "you know I cried right?" "I know you did sweetie." "Ma he did for me, and I can't help but think why." "(Y/N), you deserve to be happy, your grandmother and I taught you to be strong, smart and not to take anyone's shit," " I can tell Erik is a good man, and he really cares, you know I don't say that about anyone." "Yeah I know, what if..." "No if's (YN)," your mother says in a stern voice cutting you off, "listen you be happy baby, and I can tell you are happy, I love and have fun." You kiss the screen, "okay, I love you too mommy." You hang up, didn't know Erik came back, "here I got you some ice cream", he hands you the cone; "also got you something else, close your eyes."

You close your eyes you feel something press on your head, your eyes still closed you still give off a confused look, "ite open." He says " you point as his head smiling, " Oh My God are you wearing a Mickey Mouse ear hat?" you laugh at the sight before. " well I may look funny in mine but you look cute as hell in yours." He says licking his lips, you pull out your phone and check out what the hell he is talking about you look he got you a pink one to match his black one, "aw baby... wait does he back of yours say Killmonger?" "Yeah" he laughed, you laughed too, and yours has princess on the back I promise." You lean over and kiss him passionately, "what was that for?" " for just being you E, I love the way you don't hide shit from me, sometimes I wish you did, other times I'm happy you are so open to me, and for that I thank you." "No problem baby girl, come on we not leaving until we get on every single ride here." He kissed you then smiled. You walked hand in hand in the park, so got on more rides, Erik screamed and you laughed at him, you played games you beat him twice, he would say the game was rigged, and you would tell him your just that good and do your wining dance.

You stopped to get real food at Coral Reef Restaurant where they had a huge fish tank that wrapped around the whole restaurant, while you ate fish swam by neither you or Erik cared that you were eating there friends or family. After you got done with lunch, you noticed there was a parade going by you pulled him to go watch, you made your way to the front Erik was behind you holding you by your waist you take you take out your phone to snap the parade you wave to some of the characters, you turn your camera to you and Erik his face was nuzzled in your neck, he looks up and attracts your face with kisses, you giggle "babe" you whine, you post the video " don't forget to send that to me that." He says in your ear. "Come on there's some place I wanna take you before we go." He say smiling showing off his caps.

The sun was setting on a perfect day it got a little windy he stopped to get a hoodie with a gold crown on it that said princess, "Close your eyes" he whispered, you do as he says, you feel him take both of your hands in his hands, you walk slowly listening to him, " look I know I can be a handful, I know I can be extra, I know I'm over protective all the time, I also know that I have a really short temper and sometimes I take it out on you and that's not right." Erik continues "I know you are scared of letting me love you (Y/N), I know cause of pass relationships that you are not with the game playing, I just want you to know I am never going to hurt you, I will never run if there is an issue, we grown baby we working it out; and then I'm going to work you out." He laughed "Erik where are we?" you asked consider, you didn't hear to many people around, you barley heard children, "Open."

You were standing in front of Cinderella's Castel your face lit up, you remembered how you felt as a child looking at her castle your mother told you that you can be anything in this world, and the world was yours. "E…I" you say turning to him, he was on bended knee holding a box, "are you serious right now?, Please tell me you just picked that up and found that," " nope, I had it the whole time and before you go all we just met and I'm not ready it's not what you think it is." He smiled a sigh of relief left your body, "but I do want you to open, a brother got bad knees and shit." "Oh sorry." You take the take the box from him he gets up and watches you open it. "Really?" you ask with excitement, "Yup." It belongs to you if you say yes and even if you don't I'll just make rewrap it and give it to for your birthday" he chuckled," of course baby I will! fuck yes I will!." You hug him and he picks you up. It was a key to his apartment, "look I love you and if we are being honest I hate sleeping in that bed by myself, I hate that you and I work so fuckin much that when we do see each other its only for like four hours, shit I hate when I get hard as fuck I gotta break out your nudes just to get off." "Oh my God, shhh" you whisper laughing. " look I know moms and Gma not going to like it at first, but they can come over every weekend just to make sure I didn't kill you, or you didn't kill me, deal?" "Yeah I'm okay with that." "Good now that you said yes to that I just have one more thing." "Ugh Bae you are killing me with the surprises." You whine in happiness, he pulls out another box this time I was wrapped up, this box to was small, you tare it open and flip the top, " E I thought this wasn't that?" you say getting worried again. "Nah it's not that, it's just to show you how serious I am about you and about us." He takes out the ring from the box and puts it on your ring finger a perfect fit, it's beautiful the man has good taste in jewelry; it was gold with black diamond in the center, "Its beautiful baby, and thank you." You are glowing with excitement, you kiss him deeply, your hands are in his hair and his hands are griping your waist, "Okay let's get out of here so I can show you how much I love you and thank you." You say biting your lip, "but first, Erik takes out his phone and opens his snap chat app he would post you but not as often, you didn't care you knew he told his friends about you hell you met them so there was no need to post you all the time. He grabs you and pulls you close and plants the wettest kiss on your cheek and takes the picture. "Okay Baby girl now we can go."

You walk away from the castle hand in hand, what a perfect way to end the day with your boyfriend you can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
